


Living In The Future

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Living In The Future

Holding the camera before her as she tried to get the viewfinder to keep pace with the flitting shapes of her daughter and granddaughter bouncing across the lawn, Maria gently laughed as she let her finger hover over the button. Readying for just the right shot, Mantis and Mercedes giggling and exclamations drifted on the air. As the pair threw themselves into a shared embrace, Maria swiftly pushed her finger down. The shutter snapped while the pair remained unaware.

Later as the pair sat on the floor of the front room, Maria passed behind them quietly and leaned over, placing the newly printed photo among a collection of others from across the years. As she turned and noticed the pair looking up with eager smiles, Maria whispered. “Oh there’s always a lot of space girls, there’s four walls after all.”


End file.
